


A Starlit Road

by talonyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Boyfriends, M/M, russian translation of this included in the notes!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way home, Kageyama says a thing that almost has Hinata falling from his bike. A collection of short stories in which Hinata and Kageyama fail to be proper boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First

**Author's Note:**

> there is also a russian translation of this fic [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2220529) by [greenlonelystranger](http://greenlonelystranger.tumblr.com)! make sure to check it out if you enjoy reading in russian more!

They are on their way home, it’s already dark outside, and cold, too. Riding on a bike, two persons at once, at least it is warm but not really comfortable. Hinata’s hands are frozen stiff, he forgot his gloves at home, he has to pay for it now. Kageyama sits behind him, holding on tightly as the roads are partially frozen too. They could slip and fall off the bike, it wouldn’t be the first time it happens, either.

“Training was pretty cool today, wasn’t it?” Hinata says in order to hear something else than his own breath.

“It was fine,” Kageyama replies shortly. As always he doesn’t say much. That’s so much like him. But his tone is different today, almost as if he wants to say something but he can’t do it.

“It’s kind of lonely to play without you. Since we train differently now, I mean,” Hinata continues. He doesn’t want the silence, not after they made up recently. They had a fight a few weeks ago, but now things are okay again. They understand each other. They still do. It’s relieving, for both of them.

Kageyama doesn’t reply but his hands clutch onto Hinata’s jacket a little tighter.

“Yes,” he says, short again. It doesn’t seem like he wants to talk.

“I’m really glad we get along now” Hinata says. He doesn’t turn around his head to look at Kageyama. He could trip over something and they would both fall. And he is too embarrassed. He knows his face is red but if Kageyama is going to ask, he is going to tell him that it’s because of the cold.

“…Yes.”

Kageyama’s answers are never long, not when they are talking about this. Perhaps he is still upset? Hinata doesn’t know what to say anymore so he just drives and looks at the sky. There are no clouds at all, the stars look so pretty. He wonders if Kageyama sees them too.

“Look, the sky’s so clear today,” he slips without thinking. He feels the boy behind him move his head up and hears him exhaling. Kageyama is sometimes a lot tamer than he seems, Hinata thinks. He didn’t know for the longest time how to deal with him but now he does. He does now and it makes him proud. He thinks Kageyama is really amazing and that he is lucky to have such a person around him. Someone as passionate as him about the same thing as him.

Suddenly, the arms around Hinata close tighter again. So he was done gazing at the stars. But then Hinata notices that Kageyama buried his face into his back too as if he wanted to hide his face from someone. It doesn’t make sense to Hinata, he can’t see him anyway. Is he feeling sick?

“I think I… really like you….”

The voice sounds like Kageyama’s but it can’t be. He probably imagined it. What a thing to imagine. Hinata laughs internally about himself. As if he would say such a thing. Kageyama of all people. And why does he imagine something like this? It is probably the cold.

The hands clutching around him tighten again, almost too much, he can barely breathe. On an impulse, Hinata brakes so hard that he almost flies off his bike but he can still save himself.

“You actually said that!” he yells loudly. There is no one around, the streets are empty at this time of the evening. He wants to turn around but Kageyama holds onto him too tightly.

“What the hell do you think!”

“I thought I imagined it!”

“Why would you! Imagine! This!”

His voice sounds muffled, he is still pressing his face into Hinata’s jacket. He is embarrassed, Hinata thinks, and realizes he is, kind of, too. But his face is just red from the cold, of course.

“Um… well, okay then,” Hinata says and he pats the hands that are clutched so tightly onto his jacket that they are almost white. Kageyama should consider wearing gloves too, or his fingers will fall off.

“…’Okay then’?”

“Yeah. I’m okay with that. That’s fine, right?” Hinata says without hesitation.

“…..Yes,” the simple answer is. Judging from Kageyama’s hands, he is probably not very content. Hinata doesn’t know what else to say so he gets back onto his bike and continues his way. He should have told him that he likes him too. But Hinata is sure that Kageyama understands. They always understand each other.

By the time they reach Kageyama’s house, the boy lets go of Hinata and gets off the bike.

“Good night,” he says like always and waves.

“Good night,” Hinata replies and presses a kiss onto Kageyama’s ice cold palm. That was the right thing to do, wasn’t it? “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he adds as he drives on, leaving a baffled and embarrassed Kageyama behind.


	2. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding hands is more difficult than expected.

“So someone slit your tyres. Who would do that?” Kageyama asks, his hands buried deep in his pockets. It is still cold outside, it snowed yesterday.

“I don't know,” Hinata breathes. “I will call Mum to tell her I'm coming home tomorrow from your place, okay?”  
  
“Yes, that's fine. Are you going to buy new tyres tomorrow?”  
  
“Probably,” Hinata replies. His hands are so cold, not even his pockets can warm them. He looks at Kageyama and then looks around. “Hey... let's hold hands.”  
  
“W-What?”  
  
“You know, hands. Holding. They are freezing.”  
  
“Then stuff them into your pockets.”  
  
“But it doesn't work. Besides we li---”  
  
“Fine, fine!”  
  
He takes out one of his hands and stretches it out to Hinata. “Here you go.”  
Hinata looks at it but is not quite as sure what to do. He grasps it but it feels... off.  
  
“That feels like I'm an elementary schooler,” he says. That is the way he usually holds Natsu's hand when he picks her up from school. It feels wrong.  
Kageyama is apparently puzzled but tries it differently by taking both of his hands out and taking Hinata's.  
  
“...This is like I am trying to greet you. ...This can't be right,” he comments and his cheeks flush. He blushes really easily, Hinata noticed, and he is easily taken off guard. He seems to be so perfect, he seems to be amazing, and he is, but sometimes, he's really normal, too. Hinata really likes that.  
  
“But like this, my hand is warmer,” he replies and smiles at Kageyama who looks away shyly.  
  
“I suppose...”  
  
“Oh, I remember how it goes! I saw that in a drama my mum likes to watch!” Hinata goes and pulls away his hand. “Look, you do it like this.”  
  
They follow Hinata's instruction and end up with their fingers entwined next to each other. He feels Kageyama's fingers tightening around his and he squeezes back as reply as they walk on to Kageyama's house.


	3. Worrying for Beginners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama doesn't reply but that doesn't mean he doesn't care, apparently.

It happened quickly, Hinata barely remembers how. He does recall there was a car and it should have stopped but it didn't so it sort of ran him over with his bike.  
There is nothing serious, just some scratches and bruises - and a sprained ankle. He is a lucky boy, the doctor says, it could have been worse. Yes, Hinata figures it could have been much worse and is happy it is just that.  
  
He texts Kageyama from the hospital, tells him he had a little accident and that he won't be able to come to school tomorrow but he doesn't get a reply. Well, sometimes that guy really had different things on his mind after all. And it is nothing serious. It is not like Hinata expects much, he simply wants to tell him. He knows Kageyama would be the first to be surprised if he skips training.  
  
When he comes out of the examination room, his sister clings onto his leg. She is crying, but only a little, she says. Because brave girls don't cry and she is the bravest of them all. He bends down and picks her up into his arms, she is much heavier than she used to be, or perhaps his body is just weak now.  
  
“It's fine now, nothing happened! I'm a-okay,” he says with a bright smile, the brightest he can pull off. She looks at him, her eyes big and nods. She immediately stops crying and clings onto his shirt. His mum looks at him, she looks worried but she seems to have calmed down from before.  
  
“You should probably not go to school for some days. And not to training,” she says softly.  
  
“I know,” he replies quickly but he doesn't want that. He knows he has to heal properly but he doesn't want to miss too much. He gets lonely easily even though nobody thinks so.  
  
They all three leave the hospital into the cold again, his sister at his hand, she doesn't want to be carried around like a baby, he is startled when someone suddenly stands up from a bench they passed by. It is Kageyama and Hinata almost jumps a little. Perhaps he hit his head harder than the doctor thought.  
  
“A-Are you okay?” he says out of breath. Kageyama must have run here and the way wasn't so short. He looks pale but perhaps that's because of the lack of oxygen.  
“Yeah, I told you, it was nothing much! I just didn't want you to get worried tomorrow!” Hinata replies with a smile. Natsu tugs his hand and looks up to him. She isn't crying anymore. She notices sometimes when he gets lonely so she comes to play with him. It doesn't happen often, usually when he is sick and can't go outside. It would be like this now too. She is really sharp.  
  
“Yes, I know,” Kageyama says and looks to the ground. There is a silence until he speaks up again. “I'm... it's good nothing bad happened.”  
  
“Yeah,” Hinata breathes and the cold air causes it to look like a little cloud. He had been afraid it could have been something worse. What if he couldn't play anymore? Hinata shakes his head, he doesn't want to think about it. It's good nothing bad happened. It could have been worse. If he doesn't play, Kageyama will spend a lot less time with him. But when was this such a priority? He wants to play with everyone but with Kageyama the most.  
  
“Well... I'll... get going then, I'll let everyone know you won't be able to come for a while,” Kageyama says. He fidgets, he seems to be unsure. Perhaps because he came all the way just for this? Hinata doesn't tell him, but it made him really happy.  
  
“Yeah, do that. And tell them not to worry too much! They are just gonna get wrinkly faces!” he says with force. All the Karasunos always worry a lot. It's really nice, he likes all of them a lot. But then the one who worries the most about everything is Kageyama. He is even worried about his perfect serves. Sometimes Hinata figures he doesn't understand him as well as he pretends to but he's trying his best.  
  
“I will. You, get better soon, okay?” he says with a slight grin on his face. If that is a challenge, then Hinata accepts it. He grins back and nods.  
  
“Yeah. ...Oh and... um, thanks.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“For coming here.”  
  
A hiss comes from Kageyama's direction, has that been him? Half of his face is covered with his scarf, Hinata can't tell, but it has most likely been him. He lifts up a hand and waves him goodbye, bows slightly in front of his mum and leaves hastily.  
  
“What a caring boy, to come all this way here just to see if you're fine,” his mum says as they get into the car. His sister sits right next to him, she hasn't let go of his hand at all.  
  
“He really likes you, Shou,” she says but he knows she means something else entirely.  
  
“Well, yeah,” he simply says and feels his cheeks heating up. He is really happy despite what happened to him and he wants to say it out aloud but he doesn't. He will tell Kageyama next time he sees him.


	4. The Luck of the Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama always loses when they play Rock, Paper, Scissors so Hinata thinks he can share his luck.

“Sorry for intruding” Hinata says before going to bed. He sleeps over at Kageyama's today, the roads are too slippery to go home by bike. He likes Kageyama's house so it's fine. Most likely because he likes Kageyama himself.  
  
“What are you saying, idiot. You've been here for some hours now, you were supposed to say that before you come into the house” Kageyama says angrily, except he is not really angry. Slightly irritated but not angry, Hinata can already tell tiny differences apart. He is always proud of himself for deciphering a person like Kageyama.  
  
“Yeah, I know but I didn't say it before so I thought I'd say it now. Besides, it fits because I just got changed into your pajamas so sorry for intruding your wardrobe!”  
  
“...How do you even still breathe? One would consider you too stupid for that too,” Kageyama hisses and slips out of his clothes. Hinata doesn't peek, not like there would be anything to be embarrassed about since they are both boys, but sometimes he catches a glimpse or two after all. It's no big deal, really. He notices how slender, almost lanky Kageyama looks like with clothes on but without any you could tell he was actually trained pretty well. It makes him feel a tad flabby in comparison although he isn't, not really, perhaps just a tiny little bit here and there. Or it just seems to him. He doesn't know how he looks like to others.  
  
Freshly changed into his pajamas, Kageyama sits on the ground next to Hinata on the futon they laid out earlier. Kageyama's room is fairly small, well, bigger than Hinata's but still quite small so there is not much space left in the rest of the room that is covered in posters and shelves for books and magazines, of course all related to volleyball.  
“The usual game? Whoever wins gets the bed,” Kageyama says and turns around to face Hinata.  
  
“Yeah okay,”he replies and they play a round of rock, paper, scissors. As always, Hinata wins. Sometimes he gets the feeling Kageyama lets him win but he doesn't say it. Perhaps Kageyama is just really unlucky. But he never gets angry. Hinata knows, he would have gotten angry before they were friends. A person like Kageyama, so competitive, he wouldn't just play rock, paper, scissors over and over again to lose.  
  
“Seems like you get the bed again...”  
  
“It's fine, you can have it too, I don't mind!”  
  
“No, it's okay. You won fair and square. I don't like being pitied for losing. I just have to try harder next time,” he says and crawls under the blanket of the futon.  
He is really incredible, Hinata thinks, he never loses his will. He starts thinking that Kageyama is really just unlucky. But is there anything you can do if you are unlucky, like trying harder? He doesn't pity Kageyama, that is not the reason he offers his place on the bed. It's because luck is nothing you can train. But Kageyama is really good at training.  
  
“I'll just sleep with you here, then,” Hinata says and joins Kageyama under the blanket who rolls away a little.  
  
“I told you that it's fine,” he urges, “you won, I lost. It's okay.”  
  
“I know,” Hinata replies, “but I can give my luck away or leave it be, right? So I'll leave it be for today if you don't want to have it.”  
  
He puts his head on the pillow and buries his face in it. It is cozy and it is comfortable. And it is warm because Kageyama is close by. Which is a little embarrassing, perhaps that's why Kageyama is like that now but it is going to be fine.  
  
“...You.”  
  
“Me?”  
  
“....Never mind. Turn off the lights.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Hinata does as he's told and stretches to reach out to the tall lamp standing above his head somewhere. He turns it off and the room falls dark. He can't see where Kageyama is but he feels him somewhere next to him.  
  
“Good night, Kageyama,” he says and shifts his legs a little. Sharing one blanket is probably a bad idea but Hinata doesn't really mind. He doesn't always need a blanket to sleep.  
  
“....Good night,” he hears from very close next to him. Kageyama is facing him, his voice is just ahead and Hinata tries to find out where exactly so he reaches out. He touches Kageyama's skin but he can't tell what exactly it is.  
  
“Get your hands off of my nose, what are you doing.”  
  
“Whoa, you're so close! And that was your nose? It's really cold.”  
  
“Mind your own business and get your hands off of my face,” Kageyama groans and Hinata feels him grabbing his hand and shoving it aside. But he doesn't let go.  
They fall asleep, their hands holding onto each other and their foreheads almost touching.


	5. The Unexpected

"Does it hurt?" Hinata asks and points to Kageyama's hand. He has had it bandaged ever since he came to training but he didn't tell anyone why it was. Probably something really embarrassing happened. Now that they are walking home, Hinata figures he can ask about it. Not that he is worried. Just interested. 

"...Not in particular," he responds, curling his fingers slightly as if to prove that he can move it just fine. During practise, he didn't seem to have any problems using it either. His tosses were as accurate as ever. They are really amazing. 

"Then why do you wear it? You didn't say what happened either. I bet you did something really dumb," Hinata says and grins cheekily.  
Kageyama doesn't answer but his face shows the mild discontent about Hinata's assumption. Mild discontent is wrong though, Hinata thinks. It is actually boiling rage. But lately he tries to be calmer, that Kageyama. For whatever reason, he doesn't yell at him as often anymore. Hinata sort of misses it. 

"What does it matter as long as I'm playing just fine."

Kageyama's tone is composed and it is, frankly, quite scary. Why is he trying to act cool anyway? It's not like he still needs to keep his image up. Especially not in front of him. Hinata knows best how angry Kageyama is like. He really misses that sort of Kageyama. It has always been good training trying to avoid his grasp. And fun, kind of. 

"It does matter. It's normal to be worried, right? I bet you cried a lot when you got hurt, that's why you don't tell anyone!"

Kageyama stops in his tracks, Hinata following suit a few steps ahead. As he turns around, his grin disappears and he feels his entire body tense up. Maybe he doesn't miss angry Kageyama that much after all. Sometimes regret certainly sets in too late, he thinks. Far too late. He ponders about which move to make. If Kageyama grabs his head, he needs to duck but if he wants to grab his collar then maybe he should dodge sideways. He is very seriously very angry so perhaps he just goes on to speak really quietly and eerie and have a wrinkled face and then yell at him all at once. And maybe throw him but Hinata's good at landing on his feet by now. He practised a lot for that. 

"You."

Hinata freezes solid as he hears Kageyama's voice. It is definitely latter. 

"Uh. Yeah...?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Huh?"

Kageyama doesn't face him, his eyes are cast down but his voice sounds less like the quiet type of irritation he usually had. Actually it sounds perfectly normal. Perhaps a little rough but it's Kageyama, still. 

"Y-Yeah...? I've been asking you about it all... day?"

Hinata still doesn't know whether to be ready for an attack or not. You never know with Kageyama. Even though they spend a lot of time together but Kageyama does surprising things sometimes. Like confessing on a really cold day with an incredibly clear sky. Or hold hands with him on their way home. Sometimes also before they fall asleep. He also still blushes easily which is hilarious but also really cute. Though that's probably not the first adjective Hinata would use to describe Kageyama and he would most definitely never admit he called him cute either. 

Kageyama lifts his head, finally, and Hinata is amazed when he notices he is pouting. Cute is definitely not the first adjective Hinata would ever use for Kageyama but it ranks in the top 5 words now. 

"The neighbour lady has a few cats and she was out yesterday. So she asked me to watch out for them."

"And you did?"

"She offered to pay me and I need a pair of new shoes for training. They are really expensive though because they are super new so I couldn't ask my parents to get them for me. So I did go to watch the cats but... they scratched all over my hand when I tried t-to p-pet them."

Well, cute is still not the first word Hinata would use for Kageyama but it's the third now after hearing him stutter, his face turning grim in sheer disappointment that the cats didn't like him. After amazing and annoying, cute is definitely the third word.

Hinata tries to suppress a grin. He can feel every muscle in his face being so tense that it starts hurting and it probably also looks stupid. A muffled cackling spills over his lips despite his attempts, still. It has been worth the try at least. 

"Do you want to tell me that you, Kageyama, can't handle animals! This is---"

"Do you want to tell me that you, dumbass Hinata, want to get smacked? Because I've got some for you, you bastard!"

Following his words spit in the usual anger as before is also the usual grasp for Hinata's collar but the shorter boy dodges him with ease and crouches down, holding his stomach from continuous laughter. 

"I would have never thought that you'd be sulking because cats don't want to be pet by you!" he says with breaking voice. It is impossible for him to stop laughing. He doesn't tell Kageyama he finds it endearing. And cute. Incredibly cute. 

"I give you three seconds."

Kageyama's voice is low. Hinata's laughter stops right away and he feels the goosebumps return, his body tensing up again as he stands up. 

"Kageyama, let's---"

Useless, Kageyama glares at him with the same intensity as back then. Back then when he drove a serve right into the back of his head. Until this day, Hinata is sure he has never experienced anything that had him fear for his life as much as that moment. 

"One."

A step closer to him. Perhaps he should run. Hinata takes a step to the back, his hands reflexively going up to his chest. If Kageyama thumps him, he can still counter him and run afterwards.

"Kageyama, come on, it---"

"Two."

"Okay, wait, let's have a deal!"

Kageyama stops. His eyes still staring but his interest seems piqued. At least for the moment. Hinata breathes in. He only has this one chance before he has to start running so it needs to be good.

"I have two really great dogs in my neighbour hood. They like practically anyone and next weekend, me and Natsu wanted to watch them because our neighbours are going on a trip. You could come too. You know, to get used to animals."

So far, so good, Hinata thinks. Kageyama seems to relax so maybe he has forgotten about going down on him. That would be great. Now that he thinks about it, it is dumb missing angry Kageyama. Really. 

"Are you making fun of me?" he replies warily. 

"No! No, I just mean for you to start off small, yeah? I mean, you like animals, right?"

An abashed silence falls over them, Kageyama turning his gaze away but Hinata swears his ears are red. 

"S-So what?"

It's cute. Hinata can't help but think it's lovely how Kageyama genuinely cares for others to like him. He only sees that sort of thing now, though. The first time he saw Kageyama he would have never thought he is this kind of person. 

"So nothing! Animals are great! That's why I want to help you. So, you coming next weekend?"

By now, Kageyama's posture doesn't signal any kind of attack any longer so Hinata lowers his hands and takes a step forward. Kageyama really did blush before, he notices. 

"I-I guess it's fine. So we'll go straight to your place after training?"

"Well, on both days. But you can just sleep over on Saturday so bring some stuff with you. Oh but... we probably won't get paid for it. Not with money but you might get some love from those two dogs!" Hinata replies and snickers sheepishly. 

"...Yeah, that's fine. Come on, let's go home, it's starting to freeze..." he says, his ears red and his voice a lot softer than before as he turns around. He has calmed down completely at the prospect of animals liking him. He's really cute. 

"Great!"

Hinata leaps to the front and bumps right into Kageyama's back, holding onto his jersey. 

"Hey, hey but did you cry? I bet you were sad the cats didn't like you!" he says mischievously. He steps forward to look into Kageyama's face but before he can, the dark-haired boy speaks up in a low voice.

"Three."

"Huh?"

Hinata feels a hand grabbing his collar from the side, heaving him up and throwing him into the yard in front of them. Although he manages to land on his feet, Hinata slips and falls right on his back. That Kageyama caught him off guard. What a low move. It hurts considerably less than he thought. Maybe because he lies in freshly cut grass now, looking up into the night sky. It is not as clear as it was when Kageyama confessed to him but it is still nice enough. 

"Did you think I'd forget, dumbass?" he hears Kageyama say, rustling for his keys in his bag. How nice, he even saved him the way from the street into their garden. Footsteps approach and instead of the sky above, Hinata sees Kageyama's face looking down at him. He still looks as if he frowns. 

"Is the view nice from down there?" he asks.

Blue, sharp eyes and the sulk still visible. His bangs have grown quite long now. But he prefers this view to the night sky. 

"Yeah. The view is plenty nice," he says and hops up. "But I can look at it when we're indoors too."

He walks past Kageyama up to the door and ignores the fact that Kageyama says he doesn't have a telescope so there is no way in hell he can see the same thing indoors too as he opens it. 

Hinata figures this is a good moment. If Kageyama wouldn't have confessed back then, Hinata thinks, he would have done it instead. Right here, right now. He keeps quiet instead as they enter Kageyama's house, his thoughts full of how cute is definitely not a word anyone would use for Kageyama - except for him.


	6. Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata and Kageyama laze around on a Sunday morning in bed.

When Hinata opens his eyes, he still feels tired. Too tired to get up. It’s Sunday anyway, he can stay like this a little longer. His surroundings look different from the usual scenery – not his tiny room with a big desk at the wall opposite of his bed and several newly gotten posters of cool looking volleyball players spiking, just to remind himself that he’s supposed to look as great as those one day too. No, though he still sees a desk and posters of volleyball players too but they seem a lot older and there are little notes hanging all over the wall. Hinata can’t see what’s written on them but he knows they are covered in hand signs and tactics and positions – and he swears he also saw a note saying “Try luring them with cat food”. Kageyama still doesn’t seem to get along with cats. Well, that has enough time to develop, Hinata thinks and yawns lazily.

Next to him, Kageyama is moving but probably not waking up yet. He usually sleeps a lot longer than Hinata and he isn’t much of a morning person anyway, he noticed.

Kageyama in the morning is even grumpier than usually, his brows furrowed, his voice all raspy and his limbs heavy. If he has the possibility to stay in bed longer like on Sundays, he will. Just like that, even though he is awake. His eyes are open but his brain is probably half-asleep, Hinata is sure of that. Kageyama trips over his words in the morning a lot more than usually, if he even speaks at all. What gets Kageyama going is when they go out for a run outside though. Then he wakes up properly and by the time they are back home, he has more than enough power to cuss him. All this information is so natural to Hinata by now like jumping and running is.

Kageyama is all wrapped up in his blanket, Hinata supposes he faces the wall although he can’t tell because even his face is covered and only a bit of his black hair is showing. The bed is definitely too small for the two of them but at least they haven’t kicked each other out of the bed in the night. Not that Hinata thought they would, he knows Kageyama has a pretty sound sleep and doesn’t move around much. It’s kind of creepy even, how little Kageyama moves in his sleep. Sometimes Hinata is tempted to check if he is still breathing but as if Kageyama can read his mind, he usually either moves when Hinata leans over or he starts snoring but really quietly so that it sounds like he’s a purring cat.

It’s not like Hinata watches Kageyama sleep but he falls asleep after Kageyama and gets up before him so he can’t really do anything else but lay next to him and trying not to wake him up. At first it was boring, always just being still and quiet. But by now, Hinata finds it nice. Often, Kageyama doesn’t face him anyway or is covered in his blanket like now so watching him sleep is impossible anyway but he can listen. And it’s calming. Sometimes, on Sundays, Hinata even falls back asleep. Like now, he feels drowsy and he closes his eyes again but Kageyama moves around a lot and Hinata wonders if he is awake.

“Kageyama?”

His whisper is barely audible, just in case. Kageyama grumbles under his blanket and covers himself completely in it, even the few strands of his hair are buried underneath it. So he heard. He is awake, then. Hinata bumps the blanket once and gets another mumble but he cannot understand what Kageyama is saying. He repeats the action but Kageyama seems to ignore him. Fine, then. In slow motions, because he isn’t quite awake yet either, Hinata rolls closer towards Kageyama, nuzzling his head against the fabric. He can feel Kageyama breathe underneath it. He is definitely awake. There is still no reaction though.

Though he can’t reach around him completely, Hinata wraps both of his arms and his legs around Kageyama and the thick blanket covering him and squeezes him. A muffled groan comes out and then a sudden movement as Kageyama rolls around to lie face down – and Hinata on his back above him.

“Don’ be so ‘nnoyin.”

Hinata lifts his head up, his chin resting on the fabric and sees Kageyama’s head for the first time completely this morning. His hair is messy but Hinata knows too well that as soon as he stands up, it’ll look like always. Kageyama mentioned once that he doesn’t really know what a bedhead is and everyone, except for Tanaka, looked at him funnily but also with a certain jealousy that Hinata can understand. He does have a lot of problems with that too but he is usually in a hurry in the morning so he can’t really fix it either. It would be good to be Kageyama sometimes but if he were, he couldn’t be with Kageyama so Hinata thinks that as himself he definitely has an advantage over Kageyama.

Hinata turns his head around, his cheek flat on the soft blanket and figures his head is somewhere between Kageyama’s shoulder blades. His back is pretty broad, Hinata thinks. A lot broader than his own. And a lot more muscular too. Well, they are built pretty differently anyway. It’s not like Hinata thinks about it often or anything but he would have liked to be built more like Kageyama if he could have chosen it. Tall, looking kind of slender but actually being sturdy, long and powerful legs; that would have been really great. He buries his face in the fabric and exhales. He likes Kageyama’s looks a lot. He likes Kageyama a lot but sometimes he is also a bit jealous. Well, so is Kageyama, he said so himself so they might be even on that behalf, he thinks. Good reflexes, fast movements, he said he would like to have that. Hinata never told him but it made him proud back then. It still does, sometimes.

He closes his eyes and decides to simply listen. To his own heart beating against his chest and to Kageyama’s right underneath his somewhere. It’s just faint but calm and regular like his breath; he doesn’t notice when but Hinata finds himself breathing in the rhythm as Kageyama eventually. It all always happens just like that, naturally. Eventually. On court, off court, at home, elsewhere, things between them always seem to work out somehow even if they take a while but it all falls into the same place. Hinata’s pulse rises as he realizes that. When Kageyama confessed, he never thought it would go like this. He replied on a whim. He didn’t think about it much. He went with his feeling. Perhaps things were supposed to go like this right from the start. Perhaps it is in their nature to be together.

Kageyama moves again and stretches himself as if Hinata’s not lying flat on his back with his entire body weight. Hinata crawls up and hangs his head over Kageyama’s shoulder, laying it on his pillow. His face is really close now, their noses are almost touching. His eyes are closed. Too bad, Hinata likes Kageyama’s eyes. They have a nice colour and their shape is pretty, too. He feels the heat rising to his cheeks. Perhaps he does stare at him while he sleeps when he gets the chance to. And that might be more often than he admits.

In a moment of negligence, Kageyama jerks around and throws Hinata with a thump off his back. Hinata doesn’t have the chance to protest and ask what his problem is because Kageyama pulls him under the blanket and wraps his arms around him tightly, pressing Hinata against his chest. It’s so warm, almost too warm but at the same time incredibly cosy. He is grateful for Kageyama’s sudden move; he knows he might or might have not done something if he sat in front of Kageyama’s face for a second longer and that would have made him look incredibly lame and that would have embarrassed him even more.

“Hey, Kageyama.”

“What.”

His voice is hoarse but it always is in the morning. It makes him sound even angrier than usually but by now Hinata isn’t put off by it anymore. He remembers that once, at training camp, when Kageyama woke up and talked to him, he kept thinking about what he might have made wrong to anger Kageyama until he told him that that’s just how it is. It really is, in hindsight.

“Are you awake?”

A grouchy sound came out of Kageyama’s direction. His heart still beats calmly and evenly. It’s okay to listen to it for a little longer, Hinata thinks.

“Let’s go for a run when you’re awake, okay?”

“Just 10 more minutes…”

“Yeah! I’ll wake you up!”

Kageyama doesn’t reply but squeezes him a little tighter instead. Hinata adjusts his position a little to lay his head on Kageyama’s arm and as he listens to him breathing and catches every tiny of his movements while he is half-asleep, he finds himself closing his eyes again.

He’s woken up by Kageyama complaining about his arm having fallen asleep an hour later.


	7. A Genuine Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hinata is sleepy, he doesn't really notice what he does - including not noticing what he wears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is!!! a collab with my beloved [amy](http://twitter.com/ActualAtomicAmy) who draws the loveliest kagehina. for this collab, i based this fic on [her illustration](https://twitter.com/ActualAtomicAmy/status/492299354053820416) over here!! 
> 
> i know, last chapter of this was one in the morning too and i should probably stop writing kagehinas in the morning (sweats) bUT THIS IS A SCHOOL MORNING AND THE OTHER ONE WAS A WEEKEND MORNING IT'S A DIFFERENCE OK ...i know folks, i have no excuse;;; 
> 
> anyway, please enjoy it and appreciate lovely amy's works because she is amazing and it is the biggest pleasure to work with her!

When the alarm clock rings - 5am on spot because him and Kageyama always wake up extra early to take a run around the block before going to school - Hinata sits up immediately and blinks repeatedly. His eyelids still feel heavy as do his limbs but when he stretches them, he starts to feel lighter. The morning seems nice enough for a run, clouds still hanging over the sky when Hinata watches out of the window. 

Next to him, buried in a blanket, is Kageyama who refuses to get up already with a growl. As always. Then again, that guy doesn't need to get ready as he does - Kageyama just throws on some clothes, brushes his teeth, stuffs some food into his mouth and goes out for a run. It infuriatingly takes him 5 to 10 minutes until he is good to go. Hinata frowns. If only it would be that easy for him, too. Suddenly he wonders if straight hair would suit him. 

Well, even if it did, Hinata doubts he could pull it off. He takes a strand of his hair and rolls it between his fingers, his eyes cast down and his mind lost in thoughts. Kageyama definitely cheats somewhere. His hair can't be that straight but really, whenever he wakes up, it just frames his face perfectly and looks as if it took at least half an hour to set it like that - except it doesn't and it's aggravating. Hinata takes at least 10 minutes to even get his hair to behave a little and not look like he stuck his fingers in the socket. He imagines the others would think he would do such a thing and it suddenly sounds like it would be worth a try - you might never know, for extra energy or so. ...Or perhaps he is really just tired and needs to wash his face before he gets another really great idea like that. 

Without looking, he reaches for the pile of clothes draped on the chair in front of Kageyama's desk without falling like the first few times he tried to do that and pulls the sweatshirt over his head with a yawn. Kageyama moves but he doesn't seem to wake up. Hinata feels like pulling the blanket off him and maybe throw a cold towel at his face for sleeping so peacefully still but he catches a glimpse of his face and suddenly he forgets about the misdeed he planned. 

Kageyama looks pretty when he sleeps. But Hinata already mentally denied often enough he doesn't stare at him while he sleeps so he gets out of the blanket, shivers running down his spine because it is a lot colder than he expected outside of the bed. He stands still for a second, staring back at the bed but he can't return now. That would just mean defeat. 

The shirt slips down his shoulder and he pulls it back up - has it always been this loose? Maybe he moved around enough in the night to lose a few pounds. He bets Kageyama can't do that and walks out of the room to the bathroom with a snicker. The house is quiet, no one seems to be at home except for them. Good enough, like this he can take as much time as he wants in the bathroom - and he does. 

By the time he returns to Kageyama's room, the other is already awake. It definitely took him too long. 

"Good morning," he says, the pout in his voice audible. 

Kageyama is sitting upright in his bed, half covered in his blanket and honestly looking more asleep than awake but he turns his head to face Hinata directly and to reply when his expression suddenly switches and his eyes go wide open. 

"What?" Hinata asks before Kageyama can reply to his greeting. Does his hair look really that bad today? It was a lot more difficult to get it right than usually. Maybe because he thought too much about it. Yeah, most definitely because of that. 

Kageyama doesn't reply but his face is suddenly making very odd twists that get Hinata mildly worried. Okay, he does recognize a somewhat suppressed laughter which looks in between scary and wild, and he also sees a pair of blushing cheeks but only because he holds his breath, probably. Hinata doesn't know why but he suddenly starts to blush too as he glares at Kageyama hoping for a reply. There isn't anything to be embarrassed about, right? Maybe his face is covered in tooth paste. Oh no. Both of his hands spring to his face in an instant but he can't detect any traces of it and bristles at the lack of a proper answer. 

"What the hell is it, huh?" he hisses and hears Kageyama snort - and avert his eyes even more. 

"Y-You... t-that shirt...."

"Shirt?"

Well, it was no actual reply and Hinata could hear Kageyama added something before but couldn't understand him muttering into the blanket at all. He grabs the front of his shirt and the collar slips past his shoulder again. For the fourth time now. And as he sees the colour of it, he realizes why. 

He did not magically lose weight over night - it simply isn't his shirt but Kageyama's he is wearing and he stares at the red fabric his fingers are curled around as he suddenly also connects the dots as to why he needed to roll up his sleeves before. And as to how they are unrolled now and the sleeves not only cover his hands - they hang over them with another hand's length. How did he not notice before? 

To be fair, the colour is not typical for Kageyama to wear. Hinata remembers him saying he only uses it for training anyway because it is comfortable and fairly old. And to be fairer, he still feels sleepy. Felt, at least. The shock has woken him up completely - and Kageyama too, judging by his trembling shoulders from refraining to laugh. As if he never did embarrassing things while being tired. Like last time he almost walked into the closed bathroom door face first. And Hinata remembers laughing about it so he guesses they are even. 

But what annoys him to no end - and really, it burns in his stomach - is that it feels comfortable. He feels tinier than ever and it makes him realize just how much taller Kageyama is compared to him. It's irritating but the fabric feels nice, the loose fit make it cozy and it smells nicely. Like soap and fresh air and like whatever Kageyama smells like. He suddenly feels ten times more embarrassed than before and grits his teeth. 

"I j-just didn't look what I g-grabbed, okay? Stop laughing already, will you! It was a genuine mistake, you hear me! Genuine!" he says and wishes he would have kept quiet instead because Kageyama just snorts at him again and looks up. His brows are furrowed and he tries to look smug but it doesn't work with scarlet cheeks which makes Hinata feel a little better about himself. At least he isn't the only one embarrassed. And really, why is he embarrassed anyway? What's up with that sort of thing? Perhaps---

"I'll keep it then," Hinata declares without thinking and adds a reason right afterwards. "If you laugh at me like that, I'll keep this one. It suits me better than you anyway." 

He sticks his tongue out at Kageyama - and thinks he's done fairly fine to cover his embarrassment. But he didn't expect Kageyama's reaction. He is definitely not awake yet, Hinata thinks, as he sees Kageyama's face flushed up to his ears and suddenly the suppressed laugh is replaced with... well, Hinata can't tell what sort of expression it is, really. 

"Y-Yeah, I was going to suggest that," he replies and Hinata is at a loss. He was--- "The colour suits you better than me. A-And... well..."

Kageyama buries his face in hands, it doesn't cover his red ears though, and lets out a sigh. He probably still tries not to laugh but as Hinata looks down at himself he notices he really just wears the shirt and the shorts he slept in - but they are covered by the shirt entirely. He should probably feel less embarrassed than he does because he can't explain where that comes from suddenly. 

"Y-Yeah, I'll keep it! Watch m-me, I'll rock this shirt more than you ever d-did!"

Bravo, he congratulates himself for another successful cover. Except he doesn't plan on ever wearing it outside even if he keeps it. Maybe when he goes to sleep at home when Kageyama isn't there. He exhales at the thought and wonders when he started thinking like that. Perhaps by the time they... well, declared to be boyfriends? Or so? Do boyfriends think that sort of thing? Then what about Kageyama? 

"I'll even leave you mine, too!" he says then. "It's just fair, right?"

Kageyama stares at him, his eyes wandering over to look to the pile of clothes - and there Hinata recognizes his green shirt among the amount of black and dark blue and really, how could he not have noticed he was wearing red instead of green - and suddenly blushing again. He is too aware and that makes Hinata angry because it makes him aware too and he tries to remember if things have always been like this. Yes, Kageyama has always blushed easily. And perhaps that is contagious.

He breathes out and tries to calm down - and reminds himself that this is Kageyama and him, him and Kageyama, together. He walks up to the clothes and pulls his shirt out, tossing it to Kageyama and flopping on the edge of the bed. 

"There you go. A kind of happy mistake I did there," Hinata says and he feels relaxed again. Right, the shirt makes him feel tiny and so does Kageyama and while Hinata wishes it could be different, it doesn't seem as bad when Kageyama's clothes can be this comfortable. And maybe Kageyama can be too so he decides to try out. He heaves his feet up onto the bed and crawls into Kageyama's lap, leaning his back against his chest. He doesn't look up but the other seems tense at first, his arms flailing until Hinata slides down a little more and slumping. 

"This is two sizes too big for me," Hinata says nonchalantly while looking at the shirt again. Two sizes apart huh. He wonders how long it would take for him to grow that tall. 

"More like you are just two sizes too small," Kageyama retorts and there, he suddenly feels comfortable, his muscles lax - when he makes fun of him, of all times. Damn him. By now his arms hang around each of Hinata's sides, in his right hand he holds Hinata's shirt tightly. It makes him smile a little. 

"Just you watch, I'll grow taller and show you," he declares with full voice which sinks when Kageyama leans his cheek against the top of his head. Hinata freezes instantly - and feels his heart beat a little faster. A little, as in as much as it does when he ran around the block three times. No, four times. 

"As if," Kageyama says snickering but Hinata doesn't even feel like replying anymore. He starts to relax again and he swears that next to his heart, he can feel Kageyama's too, pounding against his back. He breathes out and it definitely feels too comfortable. 

For a moment, he closes his eyes and all he can hear is his breathing and Kageyama's and their heartbeats together, and he thinks grabbing Kageyama's shirt instead of his has been the best mistake he has made so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably update this irregularly, I want to apologize in advance. I still hope you enjoy it!


End file.
